El diario de DemiPuppetmon
by TK RBB
Summary: Este es el diario de DemiPuppetmon. Se trata de un digimon Virus con corazon Vacuna que esta harto de la violencia por lo cual se va a donde conviven los vacuna, espero que les guste.
1. 1 de Junio: El comienzo

Hola a todos, este es mi primer fic, (quitando otros mas en los que he ayudado) espero que les guste el fic en el que el protagonista es una disminución de mi segundo digimon favorito.

* * *

01-07-2008 Introducción

Hola, soy DemiPuppetmon, un pequeño error salido del digihuevo de Puppetmon, no vivo en ningún sitio en especial, pero origino del mundo digital. Exactamente de un oscuro lugar dónde solo permanecen digimons del tipo virus. Por ahí no pueden pasar los vacuna. Por el lugar en dónde permanezco la mayoría del tiempo viven Aruraumons, DemiDevimons… etc.

01-07-2008, Soy DemiPuppetmon, el paso a la puerta

vacuna

Lo único que hacía en esos momentos era estar sentado en una roca y ver como unos digimons contra otros se mataban. Mi mayor entretenimiento después de ver eso era darle la enhorabuena a los ganadores y después huir mientras me perseguían. Después de un rato corriendo, me encontré con una verdadera mole de seres. Solo me bastó en preguntar:

¿Qué ha pasado aquí? —pregunté bastante intrigado por la cantidad de luces blancas que brillaban

Pues que un estúpido que iba andando felizmente se le ha ocurrido la fascinante idea de pisar y restregarse sobre la cola de un Seadramon —me explicó un Aruraumon que estaba allí.

¿Quién es ese estúpido del que hablas? —le pregunté

Bah… un Sukamon con un Numemon a cuestas —me respondió la Aruraumon bastante interesada en el motivo

Pues entonces me voy, no me interesan estos motivos (-.-) —me aleje sin ganas de saber mas

Me puse a pasear por ahí, me fije en la puerta donde conduce al rincón de los digimons de tipo vacuna. Siempre había querido cruzarla, por curiosidad, entonces entré. A mi alrededor solo se veía un gran resplandor de luz hasta que ya toque suelo y me encontré con dos Jijimons en la entrada. Este rincón del mundo digital era extremadamente opuesto al otro, este estaba lleno de amor, amabilidad, amistad y en cambio en el otro rincón estaba lleno de odio, maldad, destrucción, peleas y contaminación. Empecé a andar por un camino de flores y me encontré con dos digimons andando juntos como una pareja, eran Patamon y Gatomon.

Hola —les salude de buen agrado.

Gatomon, creo que este digimon es de tipo virus, vámonos de aquí —le dijo Patamon en la oreja a Gatomon. Ambos se fueron corriendo.

Entonces yo seguí andando y me encontré con un digimon azul, no se exactamente quien era por que iba con muchas prendas, llevaba unas gafas de sol, y un abrigo. No se si algunos ya se imaginarán quien es por que iba persiguiendo a la pareja de antes, Patamon y Gatomon. Iba a dos patas y era un poco alto.

Hola… —le saludé

—Cállate un momento —me dijo el individuo

¿Quién eres? —le pregunté intrigado

— ¡He dicho que te calles! —me contesto el digimon anónimo— ¡¿Que pasa, que no sabes callarte o que?!

Perdón —me disculpe

El digimon extraño se fue tras la pareja, yo seguí con la intriga de quién podría ser. El digimon parecía interesado en algo de la pareja. Bueno, lo que hice yo era volverme atrás y conocer mas digimons de tipo vacuna

* * *

Este primer capitulo es muy corto porque es una pequeña introduccion. Espero que sigais mi fic y que os guste, diciendome en que mejorar en los comentarios. Hasta ootra n.n


	2. 2 de Junio: Vmon

02-07-08, V-mon, ¿amigo o enemigo?

Me encontraba en el rincón de la vacuna, en la que el ambiente era una verdadera e inmensa ciudad en la cual no había ni una sola pelea. Mientras observaba a los digimons vacuna, me gustaría ser uno de ellos, mientras hacía esto vi como el digimon azul de antes, espiaba a la pareja de Patamon y Gatomon, me pareció bastante sospechoso y me gustaría saber quien es ese tipo. Lo que hice es acercarme a la zona dónde se situaban Patamon y Gatomon y decirles:

—Hola —saludé. Los dos digimons parecía que estaban algo asustados por mi presencia. Antes de que se fueran corriendo, les advertí:— Quería deciros que algunos individuos os están espiando

—¿Por que tendríamos que creer a un virus? —me preguntó el Patamon

—Pues por que justamente, a siete metros de distancia se encuentra un digimon que os está persiguiendo desde nuestro primer encuentro —le respondí yo

Ambos digimons miraron hacia atrás y observaron como la figura de un digimon azul con gabardina, sombrero y gafas de sol los miraba sospechosamente con un periódico en sus manos.

—Patamon, mira ahí atrás, ¿sabes quien es ese? —le preguntó Gatomon a Patamon

—Me suena su cara —respondió Patamon y se puso a pensar

—(Ya está el juguetito ese fastidiando mi espiaje) —pensó el individuo (os preguntareis que como lo sé. Sería porque se le notaba en la cara xD)

—Por casualidad no será… —Patamon se paro a pensar— ¿Veemon? O.O

—(O.O Creo que me han visto) —dijo el digimon según Patamon llamado "Veemon"

—A ver que planea este ahora (¬¬) —dijo Gatomon. Gatomon se acerco a Veemon con normalidad y le preguntó— ¿Qué quieres?

—Ga… Ga… Gatomon… —Tartamudeó el Veemon

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué no puedo pasear con normalidad? ¿Tienes que estar tu por aquí? A lo mejor estas planeando romperme otra figura —le dijo Gatomon

—Pe… Pero, eso fue solo un error —le respondió Veemon un poco asustado

—Cuando me compres otra figura igual que esa, te perdonaré, mientras, déjame en paz por favor —le dijo Gatomon

Veemon se fue corriendo, Patamon se quedo con cara de asombro y yo con cara normal mirando a Patamon

—Vaya Patamon, creo que uno le debe una disculpa al otro. Te daré una pista: no soy yo —le dije en tono sarcástico.

—Perdón por haber escapado de ti antes sin saber nada, pero, no puedes decirme que no eres un virus —se disculpó Patamon

—Bueno… más o menos —le respondí.

—¿Y tú de dónde eres? ¿Del rincón oscuro? —me preguntó Gatomon

—Si, pero me he colado por la puerta () —le dije muy tranquilo

—Pero si eso es un delito muy grave —me advirtió Gatomon

—¿Y que? No pueden detenerme.

—Bueno, olvídalo —me dijo Patamon

—Bueno yo me voy, voy a seguir por aquí, a ver que veo () —me marché, mucho más tranquilo todavía

—Adiós. Nos veremos mas tarde —los dos se fueron.

—Yo seguí andando pero me encontré con un individuo azul, (no era el Veemon de antes, era diferente, aunque se parecía un poco) se acercó a mi, tenia gafas de sol y una chaqueta de playa.

—Hola —me dijo el individuo, escupiendo una cáscara de pipa al suelo

—… Hola —le contesté yo— ¿Cómo te llamas?

—¡Je! Me llamó V-mon, soy el mas superior de todos los Veemons que pueden existir —dijo orgulloso

—Yo te he preguntado que como te llamas, no que quien eres. A mi que seas el mejor Veemon me da exactamente igual —le respondí— Por cierto, ¿tu no serás por casualidad el Veemon de antes que estaba espiando a la pareja que iba paseando ¿no?

—Por supuesto que no, yo no soy un espía… ¡Patamon! ¡Tráeme un té calentito! —ordeno V-mon a un Patamon rosa que estaba por ahí (no era el de antes)

—¿Pero tú quien te has creído que soy yo? ¿Tu sirvienta? —le preguntó el Patamon rosa

—Tú tráemelo —exigió V-mon.

—Pues no, no te lo traigo, por que yo ya no soy ese digimon sensible que llego a este mundo solo con un ala… —replicó el Patamon rosa

—¡¡QUE ME LO TRAIGAS!! —Dicto enfadado V-mon

—¡Ahora te lo traigo, espera a que se caliente! —dijo con miedo el Patamon rosa y se fue a un lugar

Miré con sorpresa a aquel digimon que se hacía llamar V-mon. Era un digimon que a simple vista se le veía muy orgulloso, chulo, prepotente, mujeriego y machista.

—Pues si que trata usted mal a sus sirvientes ¿no? —le dije yo,

—En realidad no es mi sirviente, es mi amigo

—Pues yo a ese Patamon, no le veo mucha cara de ser amigo tuyo… por que con lo mal que lo has tratado al pobre…

—Yo trato como me de la gana a quien me de la gana —me contesto V-mon, muy descarado.

El Veemon espía se acercó a V-mon y le dijo:

—Eh, V-mon. ¿Qué haces charlando con este juguete sin pilas? —Pregunto el Veemon descaradamente

—¡Je! Por lo menos este juguetito sin pilas como tú le llamas me da mejor conversación que tú —repuso V-mon— ¿Te crees que a mi me interesa mucho las historias que le pasó a tu abuelo en la guerra digital? —preguntó con descaro

—Pues a PR-mon le interesó —contesto Veemon

—Vamos a ver, PR-mon es un digimon de pacotilla como tú, a mi desde luego me parece normal que le interese.

—¿Quién es PR-mon? —pregunté con intriga.

—El Patamon rosa de antes. Le llamamos PR-mon para no confundirlo con el otro Patamon —me respondió V-mon.

—Oye V-mon, ¿has terminado ya el trabajo que te encargó Wormon? —preguntó Veemon a V-mon

—No, ni siquiera lo he empezado —dijo V-mon sin importarle

—¿Por qué? Yo ya llevo treinta y cinco paginas —respondió Veemon orgulloso

Después de que Veemon dijera esto V-mon hizo como si no lo hubiera oído pero aún así respondió.

—Yo ese trabajo me lo paso por abajo —dijo V-mon descaradamente

—Pues la que te va a caer… Wormon se va a poner como una fiera —alertó Veemon

—¡¿Pero que dices?! ¡Si ese tipo siempre está de fiesta! ¡Es un Dioniso en toda regla! —bramó V-mon

—Bueno… si tú lo dices… —dije de pocas ganas

—Exacto. Como lo digo yo, pues es cierto. A veces pienso que soy perfecto… —V-mon sacó un espejo de mano y empezó a observar su rostro— ¿Por qué no me podré casar conmigo mismo?

—¿Porque si no tu hijo saldría tontito? —aventuró PR-mon.

—Cállate, bicho asqueroso —dijo V-mon con desprecio.

—No me discrimines. No soy un bicho y menos asqueroso —respondió PR-mon defendiéndose

—Ya… ¡Mushroomon!, ¡ven aquí ahora mismo! —dijo V-mon exigiéndole a un digimon que viniera hacia él.

Se acercó un digimon que era más o menos del tamaño de una seta. Era más grande y gordo que los otros digimons que acabamos de ver a pesar de que está en su nivel principiante.

—¿Qué quiere usted ahora? —respondió Mushroomon a su llamada

V-mon miró a Mushroomon con un rostro malhumorado, como si le hubiera insultado o le hubiera criticado.

—¿Que qué quiero yo? ¿Que qué quiero yo? Mandarte a la porra —contestó V-mon.

Mushroomon observó a V-mon con cara de circunstancia después de la gran tontería para la que le había llamado éste. Mushroomon bajó la cabeza y susurró por lo bajo.

—Tonto…

—¿Qué me has dicho? —Preguntó V-mon.

—No, nada —respondió, con negativa para que no hubiera problemas

—¡Nada no! ¡Dímelo! —exigió— Si de todas maneras a mi me ha hecho mucha gracia tu teatro. ¡Ah, no! Perdona…, que yo quería hablar con Mushroomon, no con Mickey Mouse versión hongo. Pero sí, a mi me ha hecho mucha gracia tu numero de los pies.

Mushroomon empezó a reír en plan de que V-mon se quedara tranquilo con él.

—Jeje, jeje —sonrió el Mushroomon

—¿Jeje? —Mushroomon dejó de sonreír— ¿Tú que te crees? ¿Que estás de fiesta? Pues te diré una cosa: ¡Despedido! ¡A la calle! —gritó V-mon enfadado

—Pe… Pero si yo ni siquiera trabajo para usted… —respondió Mushroomon asustado.

—¡Cállate de una vez! —exigió V-mon. Mushroomon se fue asustado y V-mon dirigió su mirada a PR-mon— Para que aprendas que yo discrimino a quien a mi me de la gana.

PR-mon lo miró con cara de circunstancia y bajó la cabeza resignada. Aunque ya era normal ese tipo de comportamiento en V-mon, y nadie sabía el por qué de su imponencia sobre los demás.

—¿Eres el líder? —curioseé, con cierta normalidad.

—No, pero soy superior. Por tal de creerme el favorito del mundo, a lo mejor llego a ser el rey… —Cuando V-mon dijo esto, Veemon comenzó a reírse— ¿Hay algún problema sobre mi sueño, Actor Secundario Veemon?

—¡No, ni mucho menos! —exclamó Veemon

—Pues eso espero, porque ya sabes que les pasa a los que van en contra mía —musitó, mientras se crujía los dedos uno por uno.

Veemon tragó saliva dando a demostrar miedo. En cambio, a mi eso me pareció normal. En el otro rincón del mundo digital hay muchas amenazas y estoy muy acostumbrado a ello.

—Toma V-mon, el té calentito que me pedistes antes —dijo PR-mon con el vaso en las manos.

—Ya no lo quiero —contestó V-mon

—¿Cómo que no lo quieres? ¿Entonces lo he hecho para nada no? —preguntó PR-mon

—Me temo que si —respondió V-mon, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

PR-mon miró muy molesta a V-mon por haberla hecho trabajar para semejante tontería. Yo no comprendía cómo podían aguantar a ese tipo todo el rato sin rechistarle algo, o por lo menos por orgullo atacarle para imponer su respeto. Pero no, ellos parecían que preferían ser humillados y maltratados por tal de no meterse en pelea.

—Me lo beberé yo… —dijo PR-mon sin mas remedio

Y pasado un instante, V-mon se fue yendo de ese lugar en el que estaban los digimons tipo vacuna.

—Ah… Me encanta este trabajo, me encanta la vida… —declaró orgulloso para sí mismo, marchándose del lugar.

La verdad es que no me imagine que la gente de este lado del mundo fuera tan rara, pero sin embargo me gusta su sociedad. Siempre he preferido vivir en paz y armonía, antes que ganarme la vida matando a otros digimons (me parece que nunca he logrado absorber a ningún digimon en mi vida de digimon tipo virus.


	3. 3 de Junio: Tres virus

03-07-08, tres virus amigos se presentan:

Todavía me encontraba en el rincón vacuna, el ambiente era de unos noventa y tantos digimons. Era una pequeña ciudad, yo me encontraba observando a un dictador de color azul haciéndole recados a una criatura de color rosa y a un Veemon. El dictador no hacía más que hacerlos trabajar, la criatura rosa le trajo un vaso y el lo cogió, bebió un poco lo escupió.

—¡Pero que té mas asqueroso! ¡A la basura! ¡PR-mon! ¡¿Qué pasa, que tu madre no te enseño a usar el microondas?! —bramó V-mon

La pobre PR-mon le miró a V-mon con cara de pena, pero este lo tomo como si lo estuviera insultando.

—No me pongas esa cara de asco por dios

—Es que el microondas no tiene mas potencia, y además, el té esta a 80 grados por culo —dijo PR-mon con cara de pena

—Bueno… ya el té me da igual, ¡¿Dónde está ese zumo?! ¡Ya lo pedí hace medio minuto! —exclamó V-mon

—¡Ya voy! —dijo Veemon corriendo con una bandeja con un vaso de zumo

V-mon se puso a mirar el vaso y sin probarlo ni chuparlo ni hacer nada con el, tiro el vaso al suelo.

—¡Actor secundario Veemon! ¡Cuando digo zumo, me refiero a un zumo de naranja 100 natural, no un zumo de segunda mano! —gritó V-mon harto de los errores de los digimons

—Pe… ero si es 100 cien por cien natural —respondió Veemon

—¡Esta mierda no es 100 por cien natural! —contestó V-mon

—¡Pero si lo pone en la caja! ¡Mira! —dijo Veemon enseñándole la caja del zumo

V-mon observo la caja de el zumo, se quedo mirándola un rato, y después le pegó un puñetazo a la caja que aparte de mandarla a volar, el hizo un buen agujero que el zumo salio derramado por todas partes, algunas gotas cayeron en la boca de V-mon, y este dijo:

—Pues si que es 100 por cien natural…

—¡Y ahora lo notas! —exclamó Veemon enfadado

—¡A mi no me grites, que no tienes ningún derecho ni a gritarme ni a replicarme, tienes que obedecerme, que para algo eres el actor secundario Veemon —respondió V-mon

PR-mon y Veemon, se tomaban como unos esclavos que solo servian para servir, defender y obedecer a V-mon.

—Oye V-mon, ¿por que eres el mejor de todos los Veemons? ¿Qué te hace tener esa reputación? —le pregunte intrigado

—Pues… la verdad… Pues… no lo se… ¡Ah, si! ¡Es por que por que llevo gafas de sol! —respondió tontamente

—Ya… por que llevas gafas de sol… buen motivo… pero te recuerdo que Veemon también llevaba gafas de sol cuando estaba espiando a Patamon y Gatomon —le recordé a Veemon en especial

—Por favor, no me vuelvas a recordar eso, eso fue un pequeño error —respondió Veemon

—¿Un error? Pues entonces es igual que la existencia de V-mon —dijo PR-mon

V-mon le hizo un mal de ojo a PR-mon, pero a PR-mon le dio igual, ya pasaba de todo de lo que le pidiera o exigiera V-mon. En ese momento, se acercaron 3 individuos, se acercaron a mí.

—Eh, ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! —exclamo una sombra de un murciélago

—Se coló antes que nosotros —dijo otra sombra de una criatura.

—Pues eso es un buen delito, van a notar que eres un virus —mencionó una especie de planta que parecía ser venenosa

Yo, no tenía ni idea de quienes eran, escondían sus caras, tenían voces de ser digimons virus, pero creo que me sonaban a alguien, pero no conseguía recordar a quién, seguramente los conocería de mi origen

—DemiPuppetmon, ¿dime, quienes son estos? —preguntó V-mon muy descaradamente

—Un poco de mas respeto, que son personas, no nuevos criados que vienen para servirte —respondió PR-mon para que no se hiciera sueños

—Cállate cerdo rosa —criticó V-mon a PR-mon

—Vaya… creí que los del rincón de la vacuna eran pacíficos, pero ya veo que no, que son iguales de brutos que los tipo virus (ò.ó) —dijo el murciélago sorprendido

—(¬¬), ¡¿Pero se puede saber quienes sois vosotros?! ¡¿Y por que os habéis colado por la puerta "V"?!

Las sombras se convirtieron en tres figuras, un DemiDevimon, un Tsukaimon y un Aruraumon.

—¿Pues quienes vamos a ser? ¡Tus amigos! —exclamó el DemiDevimon un poco loco

—¡No! ¡Mas virus no! —gritó V-mon harto

De repente, se volvierón a acercar Patamon y Gatomon, estaban juntos y se sorprendieron de haber visto esto

—¡¿Pero que pasa aquí?! ¡¿Se han unido los dos estados y ahora convivimos juntos?! —dijo Patamon asustado

—No, solo que nos hemos colado por la puerta "V" —explicó Tsukaimon como si fuera algo normal

—Mira PM-mon, con una explicación como esa delante de un policía, ya estarías entre rejas —advirtió V-mon

—Me llamo Tsukaimon no PM-mon —respondió Tsukaimon

—A mi me importa una porra como te llames —contestó V-mon

—Vaya digimon mas contestón que tenemos aquí —dijo Aruraumon

En un lugar del rincón Vacuna, en alguna parte bastante ancha, se encontraba una oruga con unas gafas de bucear con un gusano a su lado, la oruga, parecía ser bastante gruñona, mientras el gusano parecía ser un tipo de Manager, guardaespaldas y sirviente.

—Señor, ¿Ha recibido ya los trabajos hechos por los accionistas —preguntó Kunemon que era el gusano

—Eso a ti no te importa, ponte a trabajar con eso de los trabajos de los accionistas ya —dijo Wormon que era la oruga

—Eso estoy haciendo, por ese mismo motivo le pregunto si ha recibido los trabajos () —indicó Kunemon

—El de Veemon, Patamon, Gatomon, PR-mon, Biyomon y Palmon si, pero todavía me falta el de Agumon, Gabumon, Gomamon, Tentomon y el que mas tiempo lleva que ese trabajo y aún no me a entregado ¡V-mon! ¡Cuando demonios me va a entregar ese chulo el trabajo! ¡Los otros los están haciendo duramente mientras el se arrasca la barriga mirando la televisión! ¡Pero que se a creído! —exclamó Wormon

—Tranquilícese señor, si dentro de cinco días no lo entrega, le despedimos y adiós muy buenas () —resolvió Kunemon

—Eso lo hago con todos, pero el se está aprovechando por que después hace una manifestación diciendo de que mi producción de alimentos son venenosos y que soy un timador —presenció Wormon

—Vaya loco…


End file.
